


Falling for You (One-Shot)

by Salina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Big Risks, Death, F/M, Injury, Love, Loyalty, Newt would do anything for Tina, Romance, War, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salina/pseuds/Salina
Summary: “Why won't you let me go with you?”Her eyes stared into his intensely, he just looked away.“Newt” She said, her voice was much softer now. “Please.”“Tina, I-I know you want to go, but I simply cannot let you.”“Why not?”He looked up. Her face had softened, and seemed sad almost. The look felt like a punch to the gut.“Because.”“Because why?”He looked into her eyes, not letting go of contact. “Because I don't want you getting hurt.” He lowered his voice. “I love you, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself.”(Newt is called back to fight in battle)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a cliche topic of story to dwell on, and plenty other have probably written similar stories, but I just really wanted to write this. Its short, but I think its sweet. Its not as well written as I hoped, but it came out fairly decent! Please lave Kudos and Comment!!!

The past few days Newt Scamander learned a lot of things about Tina Goldstein. He had learned most about her undying persistence. They had been dating for nearly six months, which were also the best six months of his life, but never had he seen her so determined.  
“You can't deny me for ever, Newt!” Tina called after him, as he quickly tried walking to his room in the apartment they had been sharing for a short time during a trip of his, (Both with their own bedrooms of course).   
“I can certainly try” He called back, running up the stairs. They had been at it for a few good days.   
He quickly opened his door and locked it behind him, making sure to set every lock spell he knew. After a few seconds he heard a frustrated Tina muttering spells across the door. She was not happy. He slid down to a sitting position on he door, breathing heavily in relief that she couldn't get through, but winced as she started hitting the door.  
“Newton Scamander open this door!”  
He could help but find an uncanny resemblance between Tina and his mother in that moment. He remained silent.  
“You may have locked it, but that doesn't mean I can't break it down!”  
His eyes widened. She wouldn't dare.   
“One.”  
Why was she counting?   
“Two.”  
Newt stood up. There was a long pause. She wouldn't knock down the door, would she? His questions were answered by a loud bang and wood splinters flying everywhere. He covered his face with his arms. He lowered them, staring at Tina, who stood where the door should have been, with an almost frightening expression on her face.  
“Didn't think I'd do it, did you?”  
Newt continued to stare.  
She took a step into the room. He backed away slightly, but she just drew closer at each step he took backwards until he was pinned up against the wall. He breathed shallowly, her body extremely close to his.  
“Nowhere to go now.”  
She crossed her arms, still leaned in.  
“Why won't you let me go with you?”  
Her eyes stared into his intensely, he just looked away.  
“Newt” She said, her voice was much softer now. “Please.”  
“Tina, I-I know you want to go, but I simply cannot let you.”  
“Why not?”  
He looked up. Her face had softened, and seemed sad almost. The look felt like a punch to the gut.  
“Because.”  
“Because why?”  
He looked into her eyes, not letting go of contact. “Because I don't want you getting hurt.” He lowered his voice. “I love you, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself.”  
Her eyes filled with tears. She leaned into him, her forehead gently resting on his.  
“Nothing will happen to me.” She whispered. “Nothing will happen to us.”  
His mind was overcome with images from before. From the war. He had almost passed out reading the letter. Apparently no-one else was as qualified to work with the dragons, and they also needed more soldiers. The dragons, he would be fine with, fighting on the front lines however, scared him half to death. He didn't want to go back. He became lost in thought, Tina, who had seemed to read his mind, reached out, lightly stroking his cheek.  
“Its okay Newt, everything will be okay.”   
She leaned in and gently kissed his lips.   
“I promise.”

…...........

The letter had stated that they needed him as soon as possible. If he had a choice that didn't affect anything, he wouldn't go, but they didn't have anyone else to help with the dragons. The last of the men had been killed. Him and Tina had everything ready, Tina would be assisting as a healer in the medical tents, but Newt didn't like the idea one bit, seemings it was too close for his liking, but she had insisted she would be fine.  
“Are you really sure you want to go?” Newt asked.  
“I'm positive.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked again, secretly wishing she would change her mind.  
“Whatever happened to 'Worrying means you suffer twice'?” Tina said with raised eyebrows. Newt chuckled awkwardly.  
“Well I uh-, Um..”  
Tina laughed. “I'm sure I want to go. Now, are we ready?”  
They stood in front of the fireplace. Floo was the more supported way of getting there. He nodded his head, his stomach twisting in knots. She walked in first.  
“Fort Loht.” She said, throwing down the powder. She disappeared.   
Newt walked in next. He took a deep breath.  
“Fort Loht.” He threw the powder and appeared in a tent, he coughed a bit and wiped the soot from his clothes. He never really did like Floo. Tina was just a few feet away from him.  
“Ah, there you are Scamander!” Exclaimed an older man, he had grayish brown hair, but seemed very well in shape.  
“Sergeant Wirth.” He said bowing his head a bit.   
He handed Newt a pile of clothes, army green with a soldiers cap on the top.  
“Put those on, we need every soldier we have. I will have somebody show Miss Goldstein to the medical tents.”  
He walked away, leaving just Newt and Tina and the bustle of Soldiers around them. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
“I'll see you soon.” He whispered, and kissed her goodbye. They looked into each others eyes before another woman escorted Tina out of the tent. She looked back at Newt one more time before leaving, he stared at the opening, where she had just been. He was knocked out of his state by a hand on his shoulder.  
“Got a wife here?” Asked a man, he seemed just a bit younger than Newt.  
“Girlfriend, yes.” He said, smiling a bit.  
“Ah. Hey, aren't you that guy they're having work with the dragons?”  
Newt nodded his head.   
“Wow, I wouldn't go near those. You're definitely more brave than me” He laughed. Before Newt could respond, he had already walked away.   
Newt looked down at the clothes in his arms. He had a different attire than everyone else, specially for handling dragons last time. This time around they looked exactly like all the others, but he didn't mind. He would stand out less. He changed and walked out of the tent. He wasn't sure exactly where they were, but it was a place with barely any grass, just scorching hot dirt and sand, along with no trees. In their place, lonely bushes. A man walked up to him.  
“Soldier Scamander?”  
Newt couldn't remember the last time he had been called that.  
“That's me.”  
The man had a clipboard in his hand, a pen in the other.   
“Good.” He pointed his pen behind his head, “Just a few tents over the camp is a dragon that we've been trying to help for days. Got this nasty burn but none of our soldiers will get near her. We'll call you if we need you for anything else.”  
Newt nodded his head in understanding before heading the direction he had pointed. The sun beat down on him in the heavy clothes, sweat gathering on his forehead. The outfits were made to repel most curses or delay the effects as much as possible, while still holding to the traditional style of Muggle war clothes, but whoever had made them didn't seem to take heat into account. As Newt grew closer, he could hear the roars of the Dragon growing louder. She definitely did sound in pain. He thought of the creatures in his case. He had left it with Queenie and Jacob, who had moved a while back to England and got engaged. He had always been happy for them, but Tina was highly saddened that her sister had moved away. After passing the last tent, a large dragon, with bright green scales and large spines running down its back came into his view. It reared it head, its wings thrashing about, picking up dust along with it. He slowly walked forward. There were men around it, watching. She looked down, seeing Newt. He lowered his head and stopped, not breaking eye contact with the creature.  
“Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you.” He said. He slowly set down his wand, which had been in his pocket and held up his empty hands. The dragon had calmed a bit, and was now eyeing him cautiously. He steadily began approaching her, making himself look as nonthreatening as possible. He whispered comforting things to it as he drew closer. He could see the burn now, it was about a foot and a half long, it had burnt through the scales and he could see the red skin underneath, blisters around it. He reached out, the Dragon leaned its head down, accepting his offer to stroke her. He ran his hand down the direction of the scales, smiling.  
“Good girl. Very good girl.”  
After that he had managed to get some creams and spells to help heal the wound, and was almost done applying it.  
“There you go.” He said, finishing the last spot of the wound. “You should be feeling better now.”  
He turned around and saw almost Twenty men who been watching him. They started applauding much to his surprise. In the crowd was Sergeant Wirth. He walked out from the crowd of men as they began to dissipate.  
“I almost forgot how good you are with those dragons Mr. Scamander.”  
“Oh, thank you sir.”  
“Like working with them son?”  
“Yes sir.” He said, making sure to say sir. It had been so long.  
“Good, because we have five more.” He said laughing. Newt smiled too, wondering where Tina was.

….......

Tina stood, watching a few girls demonstrate how to clean infected wounds by drawing in the dirt. She had her fair share of cases where she needed to assist sick or injured people, but not nearly injuries as extensive as they were talking about. A girl, who was just a year or two older than Tina with long, black hair was explaining it.  
“Think you have it?”  
Tina stared at the illustrations on the ground.  
“I suppose.”  
She looked up Tina from her crouched position.  
“Don't worry, you can just stand by and help grab things, you won't probably need to do this anyways.”  
She stood up, brushing off her apron, which matched all the others including the one that they had given Tina.  
“So when would we be expecting people?”  
“Any time. Right now things are pretty quiet.” She said. “We've had lots of surprise attacks, so its anyone's guess.”  
“Everyone has to fight? All the men I mean.”  
“Yeah, why? Are you worried about someone?”  
Tina subconsciously looked to the opening of the tent.   
“A bit.”  
“Who?”  
Tina sighed. “My boyfriend, it sounds stupid but-. I don't know. I worry. He's not much of a fighter.”  
The other girl sat down on a bench next to her, hands in her lap.  
“He asked you to come with him?”  
Tina shook her head. “No, actually he begged me not to, but I insisted.”  
She nodded her head, understanding.  
“I signed up for the position, mostly to get out of the house, but I also want to help people. Say, what school did you go to?”  
Tina felt relieved they were talking about something different.  
“Ilvermorney.”  
“So did I!” She exclaimed. “What was your house?”  
“Thunderbird.” Tina guessed half the girls were Pukwudgie, her sisters house.  
“Really? I wanted that house, but I got Pukwudgie.” Knew it.  
A moment of awkward silence passed, Tina didn't feel much in a conversation mood in the moment. A loud bang sounded, causing her to almost fall.  
“What was that for?” She asked loudly, her ears ringing.   
The girl stood up and ran to the mouth of the tent.  
“Its just a drill. I think.”  
Tina's insides did a funky move as she thought more about an attack. Men were jogging past the tent now, others yelling. She scanned each individual face, watching for Newt, but none were him. She watched a few more minutes, but he never showed.   
“I thought everyone had to do drills?” She said, walking back over, somewhat disappointed.  
“Yeah, the only guy who might not have to is that dragon worker.”  
Tina looked up quickly.  
“Does he have to fight?”  
The girl looked at Tina curiously.  
“Well I would guess. Why?”  
She opened her mouth right after, probably realizing who he was.  
“So he's your boyfriend?”  
Tina nodded, the sentence sounded so outlandish to her. Boyfriend. Another loud bang.  
“What does two mean?”  
The girl in front of her had a concerned look, not to mention she had turned just slightly pale.  
“Its not just a drill.”

…............

 

Newt had been told it was just a drill. It wasn't. There were all sorts of chaos unfolding, men running, flying objects, it was all madness. They hadn't been there for three hours and there was already an ambush. With it being such a small camp, there wasn't very much room for people to go. Newt ran the opposite way of everyone, trying to find the medical tent where Tina was.  
“Tina!” He yelled over the voices of the tons of soldiers around him.  
A hand grabbed his arm, jerking him backwards.  
“No you don't! We need everyone!”   
Newt resisted as much as he could against the hand on his arm, pulling him back. After a few seconds he was lost back into the sea of people around him. He finally succumbed, turning back around. He looked back, the medical tents weren't far away, but it was too late now. The smell of dust and dirt filled the air as it was kicked up the hundreds of people around him. He wished he would be home, or with Tina, not here.   
“Okay men! Everyone get ready!” A commander shouted, his voice amplified by some spell or another. Newt didn't really care much though.  
He reached into his pocket, where his wand was. If he had to fight, he would fight for Tina. 

….......

Tina had no idea what to do. All the other girls had told her to stay put, in case any spells were shot so she wouldn't be hit. They weren't fighting very far from where Tina was, the other side had advanced right unto the camp, and it was either fight here or die. She stood outside the tent, craning her head to see what was going on. All the soldiers were spread across the front of the camp, facing the opposite way. She couldn't see where Newt was.  
“Tina! Are you crazy! Get back in here!”  
Tina ignored the yells from them and continued looking. There didn't seem to be much going on, which worried her even more. The sky overhead had clouded over, leaving it slightly darker out. Magical battles always had tendencies to affect the weather. Darker clouds loomed over in the distance, as if waiting. Tina wrapped her arms around herself, the wind was starting to pick up, giving a slight chill, then came the first distant sound of thunder, along with the first spell being fired.  
After the first, more spells were being shot, one after the next like some sort of domino affect. She could hear the loud sounds, blasting through the empty space of the desert, rippling and dying out until the next came. She furrowed her brows, wishing she knew where Newt was, and why he hadn't come to see her. A tinge of anxiety overcame her. What if something happens to him? If he's hurt? She set aside the thoughts. He would be fine. He had to be. Flashes of light flew past her, nearly hitting her. She stumbled to the side, caught off guard.   
“Tina!” Somebody yelled from inside.  
More came after that one, each a near miss. A hand grabbed her arm, throwing her back into the tent. She staggered, then caught herself.  
“Don't ever do that again!”  
She looked around, everyone was staring at her. She really wished Newt were with her.

…..

The flashes of light were almost nauseating, shooting past him at unparalleled speeds. People around him were shooting spells, dodging, hiding behind things, it was all lunacy. He had his wand out, ready in case he needed to dodge any attacks. The letter had stated they were fighting against Russian Extremists who were trying to invade where they were and take over. There was an extremely loud blast and a flash of light above them. Newt stood, watching in awe until somebody ran into him, knocking him down to the ground. He rolled over, trying to avoid being stepped on, then quickly stood up. From his perspective, the other side looked like they were definitely advancing on them. Newt ran over to the side near a cluster of tree's to try getting a better view of where they were. They were slowly being pushed back into the camp. Soldiers were firing spells one after another towards the other side and vice versa, men, falling to the ground, withering in pain or dead. Newt looked away, partly thinking of what to do to help them gain ground, and partly because he almost couldn't stand the things he was seeing. He was a part of this, and he was not a coward, he would give everything he had. He was near the back at this point, with the other men who either weren't fighting at the moment, or just scared. He couldn't blame them, war is terrifying. He ran across, scoping out what land the had. There was about a good two yards between them and the first tent. Another line of light shot out right above his head, a near miss. He couldn't help but notice they were loosing men extremely fast, lifeless forms littering the ground like waste. He slowly made his way near the front. Part of him telling him to go up and contribute, the other begging him to stay behind. He deflected spells as they were shot, some at him or not, people on the other side were just throwing them without even aiming it seemed.   
“Stand your ground!” He heard somebody yell near him.  
A green beam of light shot at him, he almost wasn't able to deflect it when it caught him off guard, but he managed. If he wasn't mistaken, that might've killed him instantly. He tried thinking about Tina, he was fighting to serve sure, but he was fighting to stay alive for her. He aimed his wand at a man who seemed busy dueling with a soldier on their side and disarmed him. His wand flew out of his hand, he looked at Newt wide eyed, just in time for another spell to hit him square in the chest, killing him. Newt felt a tightness in his own chest, he couldn't kill without so much guilt, what use was he to this? He could blindside people and let others do it, but a part of him knew he was still responsible for deaths. No matter if they're from an opposing side, they're still people. He stopped thinking about it and continued disarming and reflecting from a more discreet position near a bush,silently hoping the battle would end soon.

 

…..

People say that good soldiers follow orders, if Tina were a soldier, she would be a pretty lousy one. She watched from the side of the tent, mesmerizing flashes of light illuminated the gray, dull landscape. Thick, dark, puffy clouds rolled overhead, threatening, full of fear. She still hadn't seen Newt, which was causing her to grow slightly worried. As long as he wasn't in the tent missing any limbs, everything should be fine. Soldiers were coming in the tent by the dozen, but they had more women than they knew what to do with, so Tina just observed. Some had burns from spells, or some other painful looking wounds. One's arm had been blown off, Tina almost threw up looking at it. It was starting to drizzle outside, making the already dropping temperatures drop faster. Something caught her eye, it was a man carrying another person in his arms. They were walking towards them, Tina peeked in the tent.  
“We have another one!” She yelled and ran back out to assist the soldier.  
The drizzle had turned into a light rain, running off the sides of her face. She grew closer, and saw that the person carrying the man was actually Newt.   
“Newt!”   
She could tell he was exhausted, his tired eyes and dirt smudged face being the main giveaways. The limp man in his arms had blood trickling down the side of his face and visible burns.   
“Is there enough room?” Newt asked, there was a hint of panic in his voice.  
“Yeah, come on!” Tina lead him back to the tent, where women took the injured man right away.  
“Are you okay too?” She asked, he smiled wearily.  
“I'm fine.” He glanced from the opening of the tent and her. He needed to go back out.  
He wrapped her in a hug, she rested her head on his chest, wishing he would stay. Part of her was telling her there's a chance this would be last time they would be together. The thought itself provoked a tear to run down her face.  
“Be safe.” She whispered.  
He backed an arms length away, looking into her eyes for just a moment.  
“I will.” He whispered back.  
He went back out the door, back to battle. Tina watched him disappear around the corner.   
Tina waited a minute then went back outside to watch the battle, Newt was back into the sea of green, blending in with all the others. She sighed heavily, imagining when they would be back home. This was supposed to be an ending battle, the only one Newt had to fight in. Most of the injured men were coming in through the other side, but on occasion some came this way, so her being ready to assist was also part of her contribution, so she wasn't being completely useless. She looked over the area, the whole area was barren except for some small patches of woods surrounding the battle field. She looked closer, seeing flashes of movement all the way from the other side. There were people on those woods, dangerously close to their side. She looked around, nobody was doing anything to stop them. Did they not notice? She looked again, there had to be about ten, all dressed in dark red uniforms. They blended in, but not enough. She needed to tell somebody.   
Newt.   
She debated for a second, but they couldn't go unnoticed. She dashed out, keeping close to the rows of white tents next to her. She neared the last row of men, who were standing, ready. She maneuvered through them, keeping an eye out for impending spells being thrown. If she couldn't find Newt, she would have to find somebody who could make sure everyone else knew. She tugged on the coat of a man in front of her. He turned around, seeming slightly surprised a nurse was there.  
“Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice people look like they're coming in through the woods.”God she sounded stupid. She pointed to where she had seen them. “They aren't fighting for us, are they?” He did a double take, she was slightly glad he could see.  
“Christ! Does anyone else know?!”  
Tina shook her head. The man looked around.  
“HEY! MEN IN RIGHT WOODS!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, getting about fifteen people's attention around him. They all looked to where the woods are, then started off towards it. Tina looked around, other were following, just enough to take them down. She was grateful she had done at least something right.  
…...................

Newt watched the crowd of men running towards the woods, he hadn't even noticed there were people sneaking through until somebody had yelled it. It had been about a few hours since he had first started fighting, and a multitude of their men were either injured or dead. There had to be a good few hundred, but they had started with much more. The other side had lost a lot too, but not nearly as many. If he didn't know any better, he would say they were loosing. Newt was near the front now, but not directly dueling all the time, just when need be. Battles like these could last days on end sometimes. Back when he had worked on the eastern front, the battles had been relatively short, lasting only a few hours. He made sure to not drift off, staying alert. No mind wandering on the front lines, unless you want to die of course. The wind was howling around him, it looked like it would storm, but it did that wherever there were large battles. It had something to do with the magical disturbances messing with the atmosphere. Last time somebody explained it to him he hadn't been listening very well. His arm felt somewhat sore from casting, but he ignored it and continued.   
“I would back away if I were you” Said a guy next to him, not as a threat but as a warning.   
Newt looked over, the man had already retreated, he ran back along with him, unsure of what was happening. A large flash of light, lighting up the area around them, it was followed by a large crack. Newt turned around, a force had knocked all the people on the front lines backwards.   
“Great, that's just what we need.” Said the man.   
Newt looked around, he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice. It must've been his imagination. Tina wouldn't be out on the battle field. He shrugged it off and ran over to a nearby rock to make sure nobody could see him, whatever the other side had done, it provoked something on their side. Men were casting spells more intensely, and more people were going up to the front.   
The battle was definitely heightening.

 

…........

All Tina had heard was the loud sound, and felt the force of the impact throwing her down to the ground. She tasted the mud in her mouth as she slowly stood up, along with a coppery taste. She reached a hand to her lip, red stained the tips of her fingers. Thunder was rumbling across the land around her, wind howling in her ears. She looked around, the flashes of light becoming more rapid around her. She shouldn't of came out. It looked as though all hell was breaking loose, blinding light surrounding her, deafening clashes like cannons, it was like a scene out of a movie. She ran, trying not to be an easy target. The mud squashed beneath her feet, it was practically a downpour at that point, so much in fact it was hard to see. She kept running, if she went back to camp now she would be seen and most definitely killed. Another clash of thunder, closer and more intense sounded. She slowed down, a flicker of movement caught her eye, she looked over at two men facing her, about fifteen feet away, she held her breath, they were looking straight at her. They didn't have wands pointed at her, but she could imagine in a matter of a few seconds they would strike. She tried thinking about Newt, if the last thing she would think about was anything, it would be him. There wasn't anywhere to run, and apparation charms were placed, she should know, she had tried doing it earlier to no prevail. She took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come, either pain or immediate death she wasn't sure. One raised his wand, pointed right at her. She stiffened and closed at the burst of light, ready for the impact, but instead she heard what sounded like a yell of some sort, and no contact. Her eyes shot open, the men were laying on the ground, she heard what sounded like movement behind her, she whipped around, gasping at what she saw. There on the ground, layed Newt, he was laying on his stomach, his arm was bent right next to his head.  
“Newt!” She gasped, running towards him.   
She placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. She feared the worst.  
“Newt? Newt please, Newt wake up!”  
He didn't stir. She barely noticed the tears that were running down her face in the pouring rain.  
“Newt wake up!” She begged, she at his motionless form, tattered and muddy.  
She stayed, kneeling next to him, pleading for him to wake up. She ran her hand through his wet, ginger-brown hair, then down the side of his face, her emotions getting the best of her.  
“Newt” She whispered.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him shift just slightly.   
“Newt? Newt can you hear me?”  
His eyes opened a bit, looking confused and a bit dazed. After a moment or two, he seemed to come out of it, he smiled weakly at her. She didn't waste a moment throwing her mess of a self on him in happiness, crying.  
“Newt you're an idiot.” She said between sobs. Newt managed a feeble chuckle.   
She sat up, wiping the access tears from her eyes.   
“Why did you do it?” She asked.  
“What?”  
“You saved my life, even though it could of ended yours. Why?”   
It sounded like a dumb question after she said it, but nobody had ever come so close to death, just for her.  
“Because, I love you, and I would do anything for you.”  
Tina could stop the next set of tears from falling, she didn't expect such a straightforward answer.  
“I love you too, Newt.”  
She looked into his eyes, they looked tired, with a hint of pain, but a look of determination. Newt had set his forearms under him, trying to prop himself up, but they only slipped from underneath him. He layed his head on the ground, panting from the effort.  
“Hey, hey, take it easy.” She said, rubbing his arm.   
His breath was coming in pained bursts, whatever spell they had shot at him was starting to hurt him.  
“Newt? Are you alright?”  
He nodded his head, his eyes and mouth were clamped shut as if he was trying to suppress a scream.  
She looked around, there wasn't a person in sight. She needed to get Newt back to the medical tents, but there wasn't any way to do it. She squinted her eyes, a form was walking towards them from the field. She couldn't tell if they were on their side or not. As they grew closer, she could see a familiar face. It was a man, a bandage wrapped around his head and on his arms walked towards them. Tina couldn't believe it.  
“Hey, its you!”  
The man smiled in response.   
“I could say the same.”  
He looked down seriously at Newt, who was still in obvious pain.   
“What happened?”  
“He took a hit by a spell for me, I don't know what spell but he's hurt.”  
The man crouched down next to Newt, examining him. Tina watched as he reached to pick Newt up, the same way Newt had carried him. He lifted him into his arms, she could tell Newt was on the borderline of unconsciousness, his eyes were closed still, but he still seemed to have trouble breathing.  
“Newt, you need to take some deep breaths, okay?”  
He obeyed, breathing in slowly and shakily, but his exhale had turned into a strangled whimper.   
“What way to the tents?” Asked the man. Tina pointed to where she had come from, the series of white tents were just barely visible against the rain and fog. He nodded his head and they started towards them.

….............

He could hear the voices of people around him, Newt layed on his back on what felt like a bed of some sort, his chest feeling sore. He opened his eyes just barely, the room was bright, he realized he was back into the tent. He tried recollecting the events from earlier, but it felt like some sort of blur. He slowly moved his head to the side, and was greeted by the smiling face of Tina. He smiled too.  
“Hey you.” She said, walking over to him.  
“Hey” He replied quietly, his throat a bit hoarse.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Tremendously. Um, how long was I out?” He asked.  
“Twelve hours, fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds.”  
Newt couldn't help but laugh, not only at the ridiculously long amount of time, but the fact that she had given such a precise time.  
“Here, I think you might be needing this.”   
A man had walked in behind Tina, a bandage wrapped around his head, carrying Newts wand in his hand. It took him a moment to realize who it was.  
“Newt, I think you remember him. This is Richard Lornstade.”  
Newt stared.   
“Yes, I do. You're the man who had saved my life.”  
Richard chuckled.  
“Oh come now, I wouldn't go that far. Just repaying the favor.”  
He handed Newt his wand, “I found this not far from where you were.”  
“Thank you. Is the battle over?”  
“Yes, thankfully. We lost a large number of men, but I think its safe to say we won.”   
Newt breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I should probably be going, I think we should see each other again shortly.”  
Richard waved goodbye, “Pleasure meeting you both.”  
“You too.” Said Tina. “Take care of that head!”  
“Will do!” He said before leaving.  
“Successful day?” Tina asked, turning to Newt with a smile.  
“I would say so, but I think this is enough excitement for me for a while.” He replied, sitting up. Tina stood up, wrapping Newt in her arms.  
“You and me both.”  
She pulled away, looking into each others eyes for a moment. She smiled.  
“I love you.”  
Newt swallowed the lump in his throat to keep from crying, whatever reason he wanted to was over his head. He smiled back.  
“I love you too.”

….........

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Thanks for reading! I've been thinking, and what would you all think about another One-shot? This would be called Fantastic Children and How to Name Them. Just a little story about an announced baby and what goes on when they try coming up with a name. I thought it sounded cute xD Well, that's it, thanks so much again, don't forget to Kudos and Comment!! Love you guys!!!


End file.
